bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jūnikyū (Spirit)
Jūnikyū (十二宮'' Juunikyuu, Constellations of the Zodiac'') is the manifested Zanpakuto spirit of both Kushin and Daiyaku the lieutenants of the 5th Division. He is known to have supported Kushin and Daiyaku through their training and has shown himself to have given them access to nearly all of his techniques except for two. He is known by both of his owners as Jun (俊 Jun, excellence). Character Outline History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Jūnikyū '(十二宮''Constellations of the Zodiac) is the name of Kushin's and Daiyaku's zanpakuto. It has two distinct sealed forms that differ between both Daiyaku and Kushin. Kushin's sealed form is a standard for most shinigami. The blade taking the form of a standard katana with a golden hilt and crossguard that takes the appearance of overlaying star shapes upon one another. Daiyaku's sealed form however is different. It takes the form of five wooden staves, each with a different tip to them. The main staff he uses is the longest seemingly, and has a skulled tip; another has a blue fan, a mirrored three, an eyeball, and trident like protrusions for the final staff. However these staves are very durable and powerful, being fit to combat zanpakuto easily. '''Shikai: When releasing, either Daiyaku or Kushin can chant, Position (位置付ける'' Ichidukeru'') to which their zanpakuto sealed form will shine as a large explosion seemingly occurs, but doesn't create any damage at all to the environment or any other being, but rather condenses itself into 12 magical circles that surround Daiyaku, while Kushin's version of the release creates 12 orbs of energy. These magical circles or orbs of energy are each a different color, for a different sign of the Zodiac, which are. However in Jūnikyū's case, the catalysts for each magic are shikigami. *'Aries': Pink *'Taurus': Black *'Gemini': Dark Blue *'Cancer': Maroon *'Leo': Orange *'Virgo': Purple *'Scorpio': Brown *'Sagittarius': Green *'Aquarius': Sky Blue *'Capricorn': Yellow *'Libra': Turquoise *'Pisces': Forest Green Shikai Special Ability: The special ability of Kushin and Daiyaku's zanpakuto is easily described and utilised. Each of the magical circles or orbs formed by the zanpakuto each have their own unique ability, strengths and weaknesses when their names are chanted. Kushin and Daiyaku are able to utilise their released orbs or circles individually and in combinations to form various effects and attacks that can be used in almost any situation. Although the usage of these abilities are different by both Daiyaku and Kushin, the former who usually uses them defensively in combinations, or utilises wide area attacks while the latter uses individual powers such as energy blasts focusing on "one-on-one" combat. After every technique, the magical circle or orb will return to it's primary state. *'Ohitsujiza' (牡羊座''Aries'') The first technique and first constellation of the Zodiac. They utilise the technique by chanting the name of the technique, at which the magical circle or orb spins greatly and transforms into a powerful charging energy ram, which will then charge at an opponent mindlessly until it collides with something, exploding, at which it will return to it's primary state. *'Oushiza' (牡牛座''Taurus'') The second constellation of the Zodiac, when using this technique, the orb or magical circle spins as it transforms into a brown and powerful energy axe, which Daiyaku or Kushin smashes onto the ground, causing a large shockwave to the ground, usually destroying everything in the epicenter of the shockwave in the process. *'Futagoza' (双子座''Gemini'') The third technique and constellation in the Zodiac. They utilise this technique by chanting the name, at which in Daiyaku's case, the magcal circle "scans" him, while in Kushin's case, the orb surrounds him, before dispersing. Then one clone of Kushin or Daiyaku appears, as this clone is made out of his own spiritual power, it is quite long-lasting, although it takes a toll on his energy. He can create multiple clones with less spiritual power, thereby making them more effective as distractions. *'Kaniza' (蟹座'' Cancer'') The fourth constellation in the Zodiac. Once the name has been chanted, the magical circle or orb of energy splits into multiple energy blades, which then are directed towards the opponent and each blade slashes once. Once every blade has slashed something, they disappear and return to forming the magical circle or sphere once again. *'Shishiza '(獅子座''Leo'') The strongest constellation as proclaimed by Kushin, although if this claim is proven is unknown, as Kushin tends to use this form more than any other. This form can be immediately activated without even needing to change the magical circle's or orb's default form. The ability this constellation provides is the ability to manipulate energy into different forms, such as energy blasts, spears etc. It is golden in color and Kushin is known to use it wildly and without restraint. *'Otomeza' (乙女座''Virgo'') The most favoured technique by Daiyaku, and the least used by Kushin. This technique, like the previous, requires very little change in the magical circle or orb of energy, just expanding it to create a large enough shield to block most attacks. Daiyaku has been able to vary this technique by creating multiple shields, with less power of course. He has also shown to be able to constrict opponents by "sandwiching" them into the shields. *'Tenbinza' (天秤座''Libra'') A technique that both use only on occassions when Daiyaku's deductive skills do not work. The previously turquoise magical circle/orb turns into a set of three lenses. These lenses have the ability to deduce an opponent's ability and the mechanics behind it, although the weakness is still a mystery, by looking at how it's performed, Daiyaku and Kushin are usually able to find ways of interrupting the technique's execution quite easily. *'Sasoriza' (蠍座''Scorpio'') A technique which Daiyaku seems to prefer using instead of Shishiza, mainly due to the effects of it, and less destructive potential. It turns the brown magical circle/orb into needles which if stabbed anything, will poison it immediately with a powerful and hastly poison that immediately brings great pain to the victim as well as numbness. *'Iteza' (射手座''Sagittarius'') This technique creates many arrows of green energy, much like Uryu Ishida's Lict Regen technique, and fires them at the enemy. Although these possess limited destructive power, they have some piercing power, and are able to pierce through most standard Arrancar Hierro quite easily. These arrows cannot home onto a target. *'Mizugameza' (水瓶座''Aquarius'') For this technique to be utilised, water must be present, and large sources of it. Once this condition is fulfilled, the magical circle/orb "drowns" itself in the water, as it shines a lighter shade of blue, the water is under their control. They is able to use it for a variety of purposes and with great effect. However the control only lasts as long as the orb/circle has enough spiritual power to do so. *'Yagiza' (山羊座''Capricorn'') Not Yet Achieved *'Uoza' (魚座''Pisces'') Not Yet Achieved Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Ash9876 Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Category:Minor Characters